Jet skis are watercrafts that use water as a medium of propulsion. This propulsion has in the prior art only taken advantage of rear propulsion. This invention makes up for this lack of physical advantage afforded by water in some several important respects.
The advantage of a jet ski watercraft is that it operates in a medium of water. Water can be used as a means of propulsion and cushion (e.g. water beds), and for complex and sudden change in the speed and direction of the vessel that is cushioned on impact. The prior art has not taken full advantage of the physical medium in which these crafts operate. In order to take advantage of the water, as propulsion medium and by and through waveforms, the Buoy Board specifications has now been designed.
A known flying watercraft is by De Masi, Sr., US Publication, 20110056422. This craft utilizes a telescoping water intake for the propulsion system. De Masi's craft is designed as both an open body concept and closed body concept and mainly uses one rear jet as commonly know with all jet skis. This craft uses an air pump to feed air into the craft to help occupants breath and feed the motor as well.